


Погребённый / Buried

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Так просто тебе от меня не избавиться," - рычит Дин и бьёт Майкла по зубам."14.09. The Spear / "Шрам"





	Погребённый / Buried

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Buried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443247) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



"А теперь... - Майкл берет небольшую паузу, дабы усилить напряжение момента. - У меня там целая армия наготове, ждёт лишь моей команды. Ждёт _этого_."

Трое напротив - их глаза неотрывно следят за его воздетой рукой. Майкл держит паузу еще пару-тройку секунд для увеличения драматического эффекта, и чтобы насладиться этим мигом.

Затем щёлкает пальцами.

А его левая ступня начинает быстро-быстро постукивать по полу.

Это происходит помимо его желания. Усилием воли он смиряет дёргающуюся ногу, но почти сразу же начинают самостоятельно двигаться пальцы правой руки, _щелк щелк щелк_ , пока он таким же образом не заставляет их замереть.

Трое, стоящие перед ним, в замешательстве наблюдают это, а потом обмениваются взглядами и шагают вперед. Можно подумать, они способны навредить Майклу, особенно в _этом_ сосуде. Небрежным взмахом руки он расшвыривает их по углам, вот только делать это оказывается не так легко, как следовало бы; что-то в нём сопротивляется там, где не должно этого быть.

"Что за…" - он делает шаг, это напоминает движение по колено в снегу; эта мысль, кстати, даже не его. "Дин" - понимает он, а потом мир вокруг расплывается, и он уже не на верхнем этаже Хитоми-Плаза, и его бьют кулаком по лицу, это _больно_.

Всплеск его мощи отбрасывает Дина, тот грохается об пол, но сразу же вскакивает и, сжав кулаки, с неумолимой решимостью шагает к Майклу. "Так просто тебе от меня не избавиться," - рычит Дин и бьёт Майкла по зубам. И ещё раз, и ещё. Майкл пятится назад, и вдруг прямо перед его лицом захлопывается дверь - он заперт в клетке, а Дин ухмыляется по ту сторону решетки.

"Ты не мог этого сделать! - Майкл в бешенстве трясёт стальные прутья, но они не поддаются. Меняя тактику, он мысленно тянется к Дину, хватает его и дёргает на себя, вбивая в решетку так сильно, что у того хрустят кости и прерывается дыхание. - Ты _не мог_! Ты..."

"Что - я? - хрипло спрашивает Дин, кровь течет по его подбородку. - Сломан, раздавлен и сижу тихо-смирно, как ты им сказал?" Он фыркает, затем морщится, но продолжает: "Ты и впрямь был невнимателен, когда надел это классное тело в последний раз, ага?"

Нырнув между прутьями, рука Майкла хватает Дина за горло и сжимается, Майкл удовлетворенно смотрит, как лицо Дина багровеет, глаза лезут из орбит, ноги беспомощно пинают воздух. Потом, разжав пальцы, он позволяет ему рухнуть на пол: "О чем ты говоришь?"

Дин не отвечает - не может; он хрипит и задыхается на полу, пытаясь втянуть в себя воздух; а Майкл пользуется моментом и вырывается из клетки - это так легко сейчас, когда Дин занят тем, чтобы просто заставить себя функционировать.

"Я говорю о... - отвечая, Дин медленно садится, упираясь подламывающимися руками в пол, наклоняется, сплёвывая кровь, - ...о твоём гениальном плане. Ты думал меня остановить каким-то там разочарованием?" Его смех звучит невесело и немного безумно, это почему-то очень тревожит. "Да вся моя жизнь - охрененно длинная полоса разочарований. Всё идет наперекосяк постоянно, - он снова сплёвывает на пол красным. - Люди подводили меня, я подводил людей, и терял я всегда больше, чем выигрывал."

"Как печально, - Майкл, присев, ухватывает Дина за грудки. - И к чему этот рассказ?"

"К тому, что пока я здесь, я буду драться, - огрызается Дин, и вцепляется руками Майклу в шею. - А уходить я не собираюсь."

Что за назойливая мошка. Достаточно мысленного усилия, и руки Дина сброшены, а сам он распластан на полу. Майкл встаёт, воздвигаясь над ним: "Тебе меня не остановить."

"А посмотрим," - Дин отталкивается ногами, готовый опять напасть.

Но ему уже не застать Майкла врасплох. Щелчок пальцев - и вот за решеткой уже Дин, как ему и полагается. Заперт. Погребён.

Майкл улыбается. "Приятного времяпрепровождения", - говорит он, а затем возвращается в реальный мир, в офис верхнего этажа Хитоми-Плаза с его панорамными окнами, выходящими на город. Какой прекрасный вид - идеальный для наблюдения за тем, как его план идеально раскручивается своим чередом.

Вот только левая нога отбивает дробь по полу, _опять_.


End file.
